Just another love story On Hiatus
by Enife
Summary: Lilly is a Diva and she is in love. What will happen on the rocky road to finally be together with him?
1. Chapter 1

Let it be known that this is a work of fiction. The names used are done so with the intent of entertainment; no harm or copyright infringement intended. The characters belong to themselves.

_Ten minutes left. _

She waited backstage, feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Although she'd been with the company for two years now, she just couldn't get used to going out there. The fans were always cat calling or booing, and sometimes cheering. She had experienced her fair share of these reactions considering she once portrayed a sweet baby-face, but had since turned heel. For now, she'd have to endure their calls and boos. Though in reality she'd always preferred the 'mean bitch' persona over the sweet and innocent role. The divas on Smackdown were natural born faces. Now that Lisa (known as Victoria) had retired and Natalya is staying on the ECW-roster in order to establish the "New Hart Foundation" and with Maryse out on injury suffering a broken collar bone, she was the last remaining heel and outsider. She tried hard to get along with the other Divas but they were often shallow and superficial. _'Why don't you go to RAW and let us be the pretty Divas of the WWE?'_ they said to her once. By pretty they meant thin, slutty and well, dumb.

That wasn't her. She was a Diva with muscles and a figure. She wasn't one of the sticks you could easily break. However, she was not as muscular as Chyna or Beth Phoenix.

"Sunshine, where are you?" a voice ripped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw the grinning face of Matt Hardy. 'Sunshine' was her nickname around the locker room. She'd gotten it the first few days when she started working with the WWE. The other Superstars and Divas didn't really know her name and because she laughed so much she was nicknamed 'Sunshine'.

"Drowned in day dreams." she answered, returning Matt's smile.

"We have to go; I'm itching to get my hands on Jeff. Can you imagine, he put mustard in my bag?" Matt said incredulously while they were walking to the entrance area.

"Will the two of you ever grow up?" she questioned jokingly.

"Nope." He smiled, and together they went out to carry out their match.

As of late, she'd been teamed with Matt. During this time, they'd become good friends. The friendly and open attitude they both shared made it very easy to click. She often went out with Matt and Jeff after the shows, just to hang and have a good time. Today they had a mixed tag team match verses Jeff and Maria. It was pretty nice because she was given a chance to step into the ring with Jeff for a few moments. And truth be told, this was actually way better than wrestling Maria. She really tried, but Maria wasn't a true wrestler - she was more a performer. When she went out with Matt, they always received heat from the fans. Especially going against the fan-favorites like Jeff and Maria.

It was one of the days she and Matt were slotted to lose. But at least it was a good show and the officials knew that - so not everything was bad. Actually, her job as a whole was really good… except for those diva problems. She got along with most of the people on the roster; and there was even one special person that she had a small crush on. Unfortunately she never dared to talk to him. She was way too shy and afraid of being rejected. Besides, he never even noticed her. How could he? He was on RAW and she on Smackdown. But, she watched every episode of Monday Night RAW, and during the Pay-Per-Views she always watched his matches… in secret though. If Matt and Jeff ever found out who it was that she was crushing on, it would cause trouble. And she didn't want that.

Thanks for Beta-reading: A hotter kiss a better touch and Tortured Tourniquet

You girls do an awesome job!


	2. Chapter 2

Let it be known that this is a work of fiction. The names used are done so with the intent of entertainment; no harm or copyright infringement intended. The characters belong to themselves.

After changing from her ring clothes into her street clothes and shouldering her bag, she passed the men's locker room. A voice calling to her, stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Sunshine you wanna join us tonight? One of Paul's school friends has a small bar and it's open just for us." It was Jeff appearing behind her laying his hands on her shoulders.

"Nah... I don't know. I wanted to go home early and catch up some sleep." She answered turning around to face the multicolored haired Hardy.

"Come on you're young and we can't leave the party to the over forties." He tried to convince her. She thought for a short moment.

"Really... It has been a tough week and..." She started to decline once more before spotting Matt as he appeared next to his brother.

"Pleaaase..." both men said in unison, sounding like little boys begging for a treat in the ice cream store.

"Okay, okay you've convinced me. But one of you has to drive with me because I don't know the way." She said with a tired smile. What she really wanted to do was go home and enjoy a nice hot bath and the new DVD she had bought three weeks ago, but hadn't gotten the chance to sit down and actually watch.

"Hey why just one of us?" Jeff asked.

"You know when I drive from show to show I take the Smart.

It's better for the environment and my budget." She gave back. But the two brothers just grinned at each other.

"Oh. Hey no. I know what you have in mind but it is against the law and..." She started but knowing in the same moment it was useless to even try to argue. So they packed their stuff in the trunk.

"I am not going between my brothers legs!" Matt said.

"Oh come on..." Lilly sighed.

"I will drive." Matt said and took the keys out of her hands.

"Hey... hey... hey... Stop right where you are. Do you really think I will sit there?" she asked.

"Hey guys, you act like it's a punishment. My clothes are clean and I showered." Jeff said a bit insulted.

"No, it's just..." Lilly started. "If the police catch us it's better to have a girl down there instead of your own brother." Matt said.

"Okay, just get us there quickly." She sighed and got in.

"Move your legs a bit. I can hardly fit in here." She complained while they drove there.

"I;m trying; there's just not a lot of space. You definitely need a bigger car, girl." Jeff said.

"Hey, she has a Hummer at home. Along with an old Mustang." Matt said while pulling into the parking lot of the bar.

"So why don't you drive them?" Jeff asked as she was unfolding her body from the tight squeeze of the floorboard.

"Environmental reasons." she said stretching her cramped limbs.

"Then why do you have these cars at all if you don't use them?" Jeff asked.

"Who said I don't use them. I just rather take the Smart on the road. It's tiny and sweet and fits in every parking space." she answered, the men snorted.

"Typical... Women can't drive unless it's a small car." Matt said. Lilly just shook her head and let this one go; she knew how to pick her battles, and this wasn't one of them. Besides, she was too tired to have a good enough come-back. Together the trio walked into the bar and got some drinks before taking a seat.

"Wow. It's nice here." Lilly said as her eyes scanned the black and white interior of the bar.

"Definitely. And the best part is that the entire bar available to us!" Matt grinned.

"But where are the other Divas?" Lilly asked.

"Oh sorry. You're the only chick here. Actually it was "guys night" tonight but please feel free to stay." Paul (who appeared behind them to get some drinks) said.

"Really? I should just go. You guys have your fun." Lilly said, standing to leave.

"No please, stay. Paul said its fine." Matt held her back.

"Its guy's night and I am obviously not a guy." Lilly said; she was more than relieved to know she might end up getting her relaxing night in like she'd intended.

Thanks for Beta-reading: A hotter kiss a better touch and Tortured Tourniquet

You girls do an awesome job!


	3. Chapter 3

*********First of all: I am very very sorry that it took me like forever to upload the next chapter... I just found that one being beta-read by „A hotter kiss a better touch" and „Tortured Tourniquet" soo until i find someone beta reading my story i put this on hiatus... I am really sorry for that but as you can read i am still learning to write better English....and i dont want the story to be bad just because of my English skills. But as soon as someone will help me to correct it I will upload more...*****

"Adam? Hey! Hey earth to outer space..." Jason tried to talk to his best friend.

"Huh? Sorry I was kind of spaced out," he answered.

"I can tell. You have your eyes set on the Smackdown Diva, don't ya?" Chris asked, getting an eye roll out of Adam for his troubles.

"Sorry... I'll um, be right back." Adam stammered before leaving for the men's room.

"Hey she _is_ a perfect match for every RAW Wrestler... She even knows the head writer of RAW pretty well." John said.

"Really? Maybe we should go and talk to her. Damn, all of us could use a title shot again," Jay said.

"That's true... It seems only the former members of Evolution have been getting the title shots here as of late," Chris sighed.

"Guys… Maybe we really should do that." Now everyone was looking at Jay.

"No. I mean... I am not going to beg for a title shot," John said and took another gulp from his bottle.

"That won't be necessary. I can see that Adam has been checking her out. Maybe if they date we can convince him to get her to help us all out," Jay smiled conspiratorially.

"Nah man, let's be real here. If she ever finds out... Let's just say I wouldn't want to be in his skin," Chris added.

"If we have titles around our waists, who cares if she gets a broken heart? Besides, the divas always date us knowing that we just want them for sex. And who knows, maybe everything between them will go right." Jay grinned causing the other two to shake their heads.

"Never mind the fact that this is the dumbest idea you've ever had. How exactly to you plan on getting Adam to manage that?" Chris started.

"He just has to be... 'Edge'... The women love his character...Women always date the assholes. Nice guys finish last." Jay answered.

"I don't know...Something about this doesn't seem right," John said, rubbing his chin.

"It's worth a shot. We deserve to be Main event status again." Jay said and the other two agreed.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Adam was back at the table.

"Oh John just told us that your little Smackdown Diva is available," Jay said with a broad smile.

"She isn't my little Diva," Adam gave back, although this wasn't entirely true. He had set his eyes on her since he saw her talking to Randy. She was such a change for a Diva: smiling and cheerful, and not yet completely corrupted by the business. It was hard for him to describe it.

"Oh, it seems she's leaving," John said as he saw that she was taking her jacket.

"Ask her to come over. She's been hanging around with the Hardys'. I would leave too, if I were her," Chris added.

"Guys, seriously. Can't we just have a good time?" Adam asked. He didn't want her to be with him and his friends the first time they met.

"Adam Joseph Copeland are you really too shy to ask her out?" Jay mocked him.

"No, I just want to have a nice evening with my friends. No women," Adam said, slightly angry now. Then he looked into the broad smile of his friend.

"Jay. Stay here. Jay!" He tried to stop him, but he was already up and walking towards her.


End file.
